Destiny
by ClancyEnthusiast
Summary: Timothy McGee always believed in Destiny. That every person is here for a reason. He is given a second chance for closure, as he is brought to face a criminal he failed to kill. But will his obssesion bring him to lose Kate?
1. The Snuff

Author's Note: Oneshots can get boring, so I've decided to write a more lengthy McKate fic. Hope you all enjoy. (For those wondering, yes I'm a gun freak. Weapons are a bit of a... guilty habit for me. Uh, just... knowing about them. I'm not a pyscho.) Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS Characters, or the killer. (He's a villain from another fandom.) The Jericho/Baby Eagle is a product of Israili Military Industries. 

- Chapter 1 -

Five... four... three... two... one.

Midnight.

A man, cloaked in a black trenchcoat stepped out of a silver mercedes benz, and reached inside for the weapon sitting on the passenger's seat. A modified, sawed-off, double barrel shotgun. He loaded to slugs into the weapon, and shut his door. He immediately started the walk. 

Across the street, there was a small suburban house. Two men were inside. Petty Officer Don Rafferty and Special Agent "Slick Nick" Collins. He knew his targets.

The man adjusted his shades and stopped in front of the door. Waiting for a moment, he bound forward and kicked in the door.

The two men - who were in the living room - heard the door crash open. Rafferty didn't last long, receiving a blast in the stomach from the sawed-off. Collins pulled out a Sigarms P228. He let two rounds out of his pistol, which merely struck the invader's vest.

He tried to blast Collins, still standing like a divine entity in the doorway. The shell missed. Collins broke into a combat roll, and took position behind the coffee table. 

"Get on the ground, now!" He screamed.

The man broke open his weapon, ignoring Nick's order, and tried to slip in another two shells. 

Police sirens slipped in through the chaos. The attacker looked up and out onto the street. His gaze switched from Collins, to the squad cars pulling around the corner.

"Get on the ground, you bastard!" 

Continuously ignoring Collins' orders. He turned and stepped out of the door frame.

"Son of a bitch." Nick bound over the overturned coffee table and ran outside. He looked frantically and saw the Mercedes driving away. He ran after it, firing rounds into the back bumper. "Shit!" 

He quickly returned to the living room of the house and looked down. He holstered his weapon and sighed. Withdrawing a work cell phone from his inner coat pocket, he flipped it open.

"I'm a special agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation," He said, "We've been attacked, there's an officer down. I repeat, there is an officer killed!"

He lowered his phone and sighed. 

- Apartment of Agent Caitlin Todd -

Special Agent Caitlin Todd was finishing up a quickly scraped together breakfast, when she heard a quick knock on her front door.

"Kate?" Asked a voice. "Uh... Kate! You there?"

"Hold on Tim!" She quickly shuffled to the door, and opened it up. Of course, perfectly on time, Special Agent Timothy McGee. She reached out and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and beckoned him in. "Hey."

Tim gave her a blank look, and shook his head. "Right. We gotta go, I just got a call from Gibbs. We've got an urgent case."

She nodded. "Alight, let me just get my coat." 

McGee took one step, trying to follow her into the apartment. Only to feel the door smack him in the nose. Rubbing his bruised sniffer, he waited for the door to open seconds later, and Kate slip out.

"Thanks for that." He said childishly, rubbing his nose. 

"Oh relax." She said, giving him a small hug. "So, any details on the case?"

Tim slipped his arm around her waist, guiding them both down the stairs back to the front door. "Dead petty officer, he was murdered in the middle of the night. That's all he said." He quickly ran out to the car. Opening the passenger door, he let Kate climb in first.

"Thanks" She said, before McGee shut the door. He quickly returned to the driver's seat, and shut that door behind him.

Kate tried to stretch out in the passenger seat, only able to knock the glove compartment open.

"Hey... you keep the eagle' in your glove compartment?" She said, eying the Baby Eagle pistol inside. 

McGee reached over and slapped it shut. "It's a Jericho." He corrected.

The two continued to converse, while Tim pulled away from the curb. From there, the traversed the easy journey from the outside of Kate's apartment building, out to the NCIS building.


	2. The Exchange

Author's Note: Chapter two is up and running. I don't know why I like writing NCIS shipping stories so much, but... it bears no thinking about. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, and probably never will. So don't expect the message in this disclaimer to ever change much.

- Chapter 2 -

"Look, I'm telling you, Gibbs is going to find out eventually." Warned McGee as they entered the elevator. "I opt we tell him now."

Kate looked over at him. "C'mon Tim, you know he'll have bitch fit."

McGee suppressed a chuckle, and gave in. "Alright but, you know he'll find out sooner or later."

She glanced up at him and smirked. "I choose: later."

Tim smiled and placed a arm around her, holding her protectively. He gently placed a kiss on the back of her head, as she leaned against him.

The doors opened with a _ding_, and the couple stepped out into the bullpen. Almost immediately, they spotted a male figure standing near their desks. The two released their hold on each other, while Kate shoved McGee aside. He looked over at her, and turned to the figure.

The man turned around, revealing himself to be agent Anthony DiNozzo.

They let out the breath they had been holding and re-embraced. The two of them slowly walked to their desks, passing Tony on the way there.

He turned and watched as they shared a quick kiss before splitting up and approaching their desks. "Oh, you two. Gibbs is so going to find out about this!"

"About what DiNozzo?" Asked Supervisory Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as he entered the bullpen, the trademark cup of coffee safely in his hand.

"Kate and probie boss! They're together." He said, grinning playfully. "Yup that's breaking one of your rules!"

The silver haired agent gave quick glances in Todd and McGee's directions. They both looked up slowly, to see what the two men were talking about. "You're crazy DiNozzo."

Tony frowned. "But, no! Boss. They were all... kissy and... huggy."

"Of course DiNozzo, whatever you say." He quipped.

"But-"

"DiNozzo!" He said, freezing the man in his tracks. "Shut up, and sit down."

Kate looked over in Gibbs' direction. "So Gibbs, what's this mystery case you've got?"

Jethro looked up. "How," He said, "would you know about that?"

"Oh, well McGee drove me in today. My car's being inspected." She exclaimed. That wasn't lying. Her car's breaks were being replaced, and she took that opportunity to get the car inspected.

Gibbs looked over at McGee, who nodded. "Right, well don't get your hopes up. It's only completely identical to the other hundred or so cases we've had."

"Meaning?"

"Dead petty officer, suspect in a crime, blah blah blah." Explained Tony. "I... was just about to be a good employee and go interview the ship's captain about mister Rafferty. Unlike Romeo and Juliet over there."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Go to hell Tony, he was giving me a ride."

"Simmer down Kate, and go with DiNozzo to talk to the ship's captain." He spun the chair to face Tim's desk. "McGee, go see if you can find a criminal record for this guy."

"Got it boss, what's the name again?"

Gibbs opened the tan folder. "Don Rafferty. Go." He stood up and ran after Tony and Kate as they stepped into the elevator. He looked over at the two and smirked. "Gotta go see if Abby's found the gun that killed our petty officer."

- Capital City Brewing Co. -

Warrant Officer Frank Carter stepped into the alleyway behind the somewhat large building, and looked around. The silver Mercedes signalled to him that he was in the right place.

"Hello?" He called. "You here?"

Across the small alley, a man smoking a cigarette stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a black trench coat, shades, with a white dress shirt and black tie. He beckoned Carter forth.

The warrant officer quickly walked across to him, and held up the briefcase in his right hand. "Did you come alone?"

The man threw down the cigarette and shoved it down into the wet ground with his shoe. He smirked. "No." He reached into his coat. "I brought one of these." He revealed the hidden sawed-off shotgun.

Carter swallowed a lump in his throat, and took another step. "Right, uh... here." He lifted the briefcase up and handed it to the man, who dropped it onto the top of a dumpster. He flipped the clips, and lifted it open. Inside, there were layers of money filling the insides.

"It's half." He said angrily. He shut the briefcase again and turned to face the man.

"Yes... half now, and half when the job is finished." He sighed. "You understand then, right?" He waited for a reply, and raised his eyebrow.

_Bang!_

Carter groaned, and fell forward. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, trying to keep himself up. He knew that if he fell to the ground, he would eventually bleed out and die. The shooter shoved the poor man off of him, and kicked his body to the ground. Blood trickled from the officer's mouth as the man took the briefcase, and started for the exit of the alleyway.

- The Enterprise -

Kate and Tony quickly found their way to the aircraft carrier, The Enterprise, and immediately looked to seek out the captain. It took some time, but they eventually got themselves an audience with Captain Aldridge.

They followed him into an office-esque room with a small desk and two chairs. Agents Todd and DiNozzo both took a seat quickly.

"Captain, we came today to talk about Petty Officer Rafferty."

The man sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I can see why. It's a real shame he died. He was a good man."

Kate looked into the tan case file they had brought. "Captain, it said that there was an investigation pending when Rafferty was killed. Care to elaborate?"

"Yes," He leaned forward. "recently, some of the men noticed that Petty Officer Rafferty was... throwing around a lot more money than he made. When confronted, he just said that his buyings in the stock market were kicking in. Well, no one believed him, so when we investigated his personal quarters we found an address book under his mattress, with several suspects in a Washington car theft outfit listed."

"So, you think the petty officer was stealing cars?" Tony asked.

"Sure as hell would explain the Ferrari he showed off whenever he was ground based." He added. "But no, what we think, is that he was the money man for these guys. He put together the deals, and collected the cash."

Kate frowned. "So why do you think he was murdered?"

The captain scoffed. "My personal opinion? He was getting greedy. He figured, he had the money, and he had the delusion that he was smarter than whoever he was ripping off. Started to take 'more than his fair share' from the safe."

Tony nodded, "Well thank you Captain," He reached and shook the man's hand, "this little chat has been very enlightening."

The agents left the office and Kate turned to Tony. "Think he was telling the truth?"

"I don't see why not. There is a local repo gang operating out of Washington. His story fits." He smirked, as a smirk formed on his face. "So? Is McGeek good?"

"What?"

"You know..."

Kate looked over, her jaw dropping. Angry, she brought her foot into the man's shin. "Sick bastard." She huffed, storming off for the car. Tony smirked and followed, limping a bit.

Author's Note: OoOoOoh, plot thickens... hope you all liked it. I accept reviews, no inane flames, but constructive critisism is welcome.


	3. The Talk

A/N: Right, so I did read the on the home page that site doesn't want scenes separated by dashes and names. Unfortunately, changing the format now-I think- would confuse and turn away readers. So for now, you will all have to simply bear with me.

Disclaimer: No sudden change in economy (or the stock market). So I still don't own NCIS or it's characters. In addition, I do not own the killer. (Who will be identified in this chapter!)

- Chapter 3 -

Gibbs sauntered into the bullpen, finding all his agents present. McGee and Tony were going over something in the file, while Kate was staring... blankly into space? No. She was staring at McGee?"

"Kate!" He called, making her crane her head.

"Yeah Gibbs?"

He returned to his own desk. "Pay attention. What did you and Tony learn from the captain?"

Kate looked over at DiNozzo, who nodded. "Well uh, there was an investigation pen-"

"Yeah, we know that! What else?" He urged.

"They found a contact li-"

"We know that too! Is there anything new you learned?"

Kate sighed. "Uh well... I guess not."

Tony smirked. "Oh well, I did learn that Kate's doing it with probie."

She snarled.

"For the love of whatever is decent and good in this world, get off it Tony!" He groaned, and rubbing his eyes stress fully. "There is nothing going on between Kate and McGee! McGee... McGee what did you find out?"

Tim nodded. "Right, well I searched his criminal record and... uh... well he shoplifted some candy when he was ten... that's about it."

Gibbs let his shoulders slump. "Am I the only one who found something useful?"

"Apparently."

All eyes turned on McGee.

"Sorry..."

Gibbs nodded. "Well, Abby noticed that the shotgun pellets that killed Petty Officer Rafferty were more spaced out than usual for a shotgun. A way to give shotgun's a wider range is to saw of the tip of the barrel."

"Raff was killed with a sawed-off shotgun?" Mused Tony. "Interesting."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, we've still got no way to identify the killer." Gibbs said. His cell phone began to ring loudly. "Oh, damnit. Whoever is calling, please, shut... up."

The ringing continued, until Gibbs groaned and swept it off his desk into the waste basket.

McGee eyed him cautiously. "Uh boss, there was a witness who was there when the petty officer was killed, should I call him up?"

"You don't need to."

Everyone turned as a man in a brown coat came in through the elevator. He was wearing a green button down shirt, with sneakers on. "Nicholas Collins, FBI." He leaned on the wall that shielded Kate's desk.

"Shit..." Gibbs growled. "Uh... Tony go... get me a cup of coffee. McGee, Kate, go check out... something."

Tony slipped out towards the stairs, while McGee gently took Kate by the arm and guided her to the elevator. "I need to talk to you." He spoke in a hushed tone.

The two of them walked inside, and McGee punched the number for the ground floor. Five seconds into the ride, he flipped the emergency switch. The lights dimmed and the lift lurched to a stop.

"Wow, I'm impressed Tim. I didn't know you were so-"

"It's not that." He sighed. "I'm scared."

Kate looked up at him. He was truly afraid of something. "Tim what's wrong?"

He sighed, and put his hands around her, holding her as close as he could. She did so as well, and they just stood there in an embrace. "If I tell you this, can you promise me you won't tell Gibbs?"

Kate nodded, and rubbed his back. "I promise."

He released her and looked into her eyes. Her loving crystal like eyes. They always calmed him down. "Okay... when I was working with the FBI, there was a case where a local car theft outfit was planning to move about twenty cars across America. The head of their gang was a dangerous hitman who calls himself _Jericho_. Kate, I came... _so close_to catching him." His words came out slow and quiet, despite the fact that no one else in the building could hear them. "The case haunted me, but while I was working I was going out with a girl I met up with at a college reunion. He killed her Kate... and I'm afraid, that if the guy who killed Rafferty, if it's Jericho, I'm afraid he'll try to kill you too."

Caitlin sighed, and snuggled into him. "Oh Tim. Relax, I'll be fine. From now on, I'll make sure Gibbs sets us up together for this case." She looked up at him. "So you can make sure nothing happens, but Tim, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

McGee nodded, and placed his hand on her back, while she locked her arms around him. "Okay, I... I'm gonna trust you."

They stood and held each other tightly. "So, is that why you use a Jericho when you're off duty?"

Tim chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. I guess it's because I'm an author. I strive for all that dramatic stuff... I thrive on it."

"Killing Jericho with a Jericho." She smiled. "You're right, that would be dramatic."

McGee smiled warmly as he gazed down. He gently brushed a stray hair ouf of her face before kissing her. There were no doubts now, no hidden qualms as to their actions. Just pure... love. The two had indeed fallen in love since their experiences together. She moved her hands up, placing them both on the sides of his face as she moaned.

There heartbeats seemed to be in sync with each other. McGee held her close, as if it all might end right in that elevator. He was truly terrified at the thought of losing her. (a/n: To all the people bitching about Twilight, just shut up before you ruin the fic.) When they finally released each other, McGee was grinning foolishly as she smiled.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kate asked.

"I think you should come over later and we could go out for a while." Came his loving reply.

She smirked. "I meant about the case Tim."

His smile moved to a smirk. "Wanna' go break into Rafferty's apartment to see if we can scrape up any evidence?"

"Sure!"

McGee smiled and flipped the emergency switch, and the elevator jumped as it continued downward. Kate stepped away from Tim, as he reached for her. She saw this and smiled back lovingly. She took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Relax, it'll all be okay."

- Home of Petty Officer Donald Rafferty -

McGee tapped the window and looked inside the large house of the dead petty officer. "Hello... anyone home?" He stood up. "I don't think anyone's home Kate."

"Gee Tim, I'm shocked and amazed." She watched as he stepped across the lawn, picking up a nice stone. "What are you doing?"

"A little trick I picked up from Tony." He explained. Pulling back, he threw the rock towards the window. Unfortunately, he had overlooked the curve factor, as it went to the right a bit... straight into Rafferty's Ferrari.

Kate snickered as she watched McGee jump from the sound of the car alarm. She watched his amusing antics as other residents in the neighborhood opened their doors at the sighed.

"It... it's okay! I'm a fed!" He fumbled for his badge, which he almost dropped.

"C'mon Timmy." She said, grabbing his arm, and dragging him across the grass towards the door. "It's open, see?" She grasped the doorknob and slid it open.

As Kate stepped through he peeped his head into the darkness. "How did you do that?" He asked. "No really, I want to know. Because while I'm struggling with getting a rock through the window you... you..."

"Relax." She stepped over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "That's why I love you."

He gave a McGee grin and followed her through the house. "Alright, let's go with that."

He drew his weapon and trained in in various directions around the house. "See anything?" He called to the kitchen.

"Nope. You?"

"Negatory." He lowered his P226 and sighed. "Right well, we were here for evidence. What were we expecting?"

"Jericho?"

He sighed and gave her an annoyed look. "No."

She came over, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She rubbed it gently, as she calmed him. "Y'know it's alright to admit your afraid of coming face-to-face with him again." She smirked. "Who knows, maybe you'll get a chance to finish it this time."

"I would like a second chance." He said.

"Come on, you can ransack his bedroom with me." She said, comforting him. "How's that sound."

"Okay." He said in a soft funny voice, earning himself that adorable giggle he loved.

A/N: The evil Jericho is revealed. Mua-ha-ha-ha! Anyway, Jericho is owned by Atari, since he's a character in Driv3r. Chapter four up next Saturday.


	4. The Agent

Author's Note: Chapter four of Destiny is up, as you can probably tell. So read on, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothings changed, I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.

- Chapter 4 -

"Shit..." Gibbs growled. "Uh... Tony go... get me a cup of coffee. McGee, Kate, go check out... something."

Tony slipped out towards the stairs, while McGee gently took Kate by the arm and guided her to the elevator. "I need to talk to you." He spoke in a hushed tone.

Gibbs looked over at Collins. "FBI huh? And how do you think you can help us? Just because you saw something?"

"No," Nick replied, "I think I can help you because I was there. In the room, when Rafferty died."

Jethro looked down at his desk and studied the thought in his head. "And how come you weren't killed?"

Collins sighed, and stood straight, before slowly approaching Gibb's desk. "Well now Jethro, I really can't explain that. I shot the guy twice, and he didn't die. He have been wearing one hell of a vest, or he can take a bullet pretty damned well."

It was then that Gibbs finally realized the man spoke with a British accent. Or a cockney accent. Hell he didn't know, he wasn't English. "So how can you help me?"

Nick smirked, and took a seat on the top of Tony's desk. "Because, I know why this guy killed the officer."

Gibbs studied him... he wasn't lying. "Alright then, start talking."

"Well now Jethro, let's not rush into anything." He said. "I'm not about disclose information for free."

Jethro scoffed. "What's your price?"

"I want to work with you and your team for this case, and this case only." He smirked.

"Now why, would you want to do something like that?" Gibbs asked.

Agent Collins chuckled. "Well now, about year ago, I did a case with my partner involving the same repo gang involved in this one. My partner, perhaps you know him. His name is... Timothy McGee?"

Jethro's eyes narrowed.

"Timothy McGee." He gave that contagious smirk again. "Yes, I thought you might. We had a chance to bag this guy. But unfortunately, McGee screwed up."

"And just who is 'this guy'?"

Nicholas chortled and looked over. "Does that mean we have a deal?"

Gibbs sighed, and looked over at McGee's desk. For some reason, he had a feeling Tim wouldn't like this. "Yes, we have a deal."

"Ah, good."

"The killer!" He said, raising his stern voice. "Who is he, and why did he kill Petty Officer Rafferty?"

Nick nodded. "The killer's name is Jericho." He answered, slipping off the desk. "Why he killed officer Rafferty? I can't answer that. But I can tell you what I think."

"Don't play games Nicholas." Gibbs ordered. "Why'd he do it?"

Nick slowly approached the desk, and leaned forward against it, facing Gibbs. His knuckles whitened as he strained them on the desk. "Donald Rafferty was into some _very _dangerous business Jethro. He was Jericho's shady moneyman on the side. Unfortunately, officer Rafferty got greedy. Figured, he knew where the dough was stored, he was smarter than his employers, so he thought he could sneak away with a bigger share of the profits."

"What was he running cash for? What kind of 'dangerous business was he into?" Gibbs asked.

"Car theft of course. Grand theft auto, illegal repo. Call it whatever the hell you want, he knew what cars were stolen, what they were worth, and how much they would go for on the underground market."

Jethro smirked. "And how, pray tell, would you happen to know this?"

"How do you think agent Gibbs? The FBI cut a deal with Rafferty. Said that they would let him go for the names of those involved in the thefts. I was at his house collecting info for my supervisors."

The cell phone rang from inside the waste basket, which Nick eyed humorously. "You should get that. Might be Jericho calling to negotiate." He said, cackling a bit.

Gibbs huffed incredibly, and reached for the phone inside the basket. Picking it up, he answered the infernal ringing. "Hello?"

There was a minute of conversation between Gibbs and his caller. "Another one? Where exactly? Okay, I'm there."

Nick grinned. He knew what the call was about. "They've found another one haven't they?"

Gibbs eyed him.

"I'm telling you Jethro, Jericho is a ruthless man. He'll tie up all the loose ends until he gets what he wants." He said, following Gibbs for the elevator.

- Capital City Brewing Co. -

Medical Examiner "Ducky" Mallard looked down at the corpse before him. "Poor fellow." He murmured. The man's eyes were wide with horror, as he stared upward at the sun. "It looks as if he died from shotgun pellets Jethro. Identical to those on our petty officer's. Though I'd have to perform an autopsy to be sure."

Gibbs nodded, his coffee in hand as he searched the crime scene for more evidence.

Ducky noticed the look on his face. "Something wrong Jethro?" Gibbs looked over at him. "You think these cases are connected." He sighed. "Well like I said, I can't be sure without an autopsy but... well it doesn't look good."

McGee's car came upon the street outside the alleyway, as he and Kate stepped out. "Got here as soon as we heard boss, where's-" He looked over as the man standing beside Ducky turned showing his face. "Oh, it's you again."

Nick smirked. "Nice to see you too Timothy. Is she your girlfriend?"

The pair blushed, while all eyes turned to them.

Collins grinned. "Of course, well if she is, hold her close. Guess who the mystery killer is."

McGee looked down. "Jericho." He murmured.

The agent approached him, and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Timothy... keep your chin up. This is it!" He said through clenched teeth. "This is our second chance. We can take care of this piece of shit for good!"

He looked back down at Kate. "Nice to meet you miss. Is he taking good care of you?"

Caitlin looked away, refusing to make eye contact while Collins remained on the touchy subject. "Well, we're not going out."

Tony grinned ear-to-ear, Gibbs just stared blankly at them.

Nick nodded. "Listen Timothy, we get the slightest lead, I want you to get that Jericho of yours loaded and the slide racked!" He turned away from them, and returned to the remains of warrant officer Carter.

The two shook off the feeling that everyone on our beloved Earth was staring them down, with eyes that burned like a thousand white suns. McGee stood over the body. "Looks like he had a bad day." He said, watching the dull green eyes staring sentry-like at the sky. There was a think odor, while McGee was careful to step around the large brown stain on the ground around Carter.

"He's killed the exact same way as the dozens of others that this monster has murdered." Informed Nick, as McGee passed by him, followed by Kate soon after. "Slugs, from the customary sawed-off shotgun." He looked over. "You okay Timothy?"

"I'm fine Nick." He answered, not bothering to face him.

Kate was confronting Gibbs about her and McGee working together on the case, while McGee and Nick cleverly parried theories about the warrant officer's death.

"He told me he had some concerns about working with Tony Gibbs, because this case is particularly close to him." It was a well thought out white lie, that wasn't far from the truth. Tim did come to tell her about not exactly being happy paired with DiNozzo.

"Sure it's just because he doesn't want to be away from you?" He told her, trying to poke at the truth. "You know you shouldn't do it Kate, I'm just trying to let you know how hard it is when it doesn't work out for you guys."

And who the hell said it wouldn't work out? She felt like screaming out, "Forget you and your damn rules you bastard! If I want to date someone I work with, then I will." Instead, she chose option number two. "There's nothing going on with me and McGee Gibbs. You're acting like Tony."

So, the man nodded. "Alright Kate, if you want to work with agent McGee, that's fine with me. I'll keep Tony back at the bullpen. But just remember-"

And here we go again. The same exact lecture he had given over a thousand times. For goodness sake, what was he? Her dad?

"Relax Gibbs. It'll be fine." She took a break from this particular sparring match, and started for Tim. He was quickly snapping away shots of the body.

"I'm starting to think you're right about telling Gibbs about us." She breathed.

"Change of heart?" Tim asked.

She shook her head. "More like an acorn sized tumor he's giving me. I can't stand his little lecture anymore!" She said. "I mean, just because he fu-"

"Kate..." Tim said, stopping her from being heard. And being heard saying what some would count as an extremely vulgar word.

She smiled warmly. "I'm sorry. But just because he _screwed _up with Jennifer Sheppard, doesn't mean other relationships between agents could ever work."

McGee smirked. It was fun whenever Kate was mad. So long as it wasn't him she was mad at. She went on to adorable little rants and huffed, and puffed when the incomprehensible about of words was over. He walked over and rubbed her shoulders a bit, placing a kiss on the side of her head when he thought no one was looking.

Unfortunately, there little act of affection did not go completely unseen. Nick caught Tim out of the corner of his eye and smirked. How ol' Timothy McGee landed a chick like Kate, it was out of this world.

Now, Agent Collins was never one to mock Timothy, but he did have his share of mistakes back at the academy. He was glad Tim and himself would get the chance they needed to confront Jericho again. If anything, it would almost certainly help build up Tim's own self-esteem. Which, from what he heard, could use a boost.

Author's Note: I'm kinda liking the idea of Tim and Nick being old FBI veterans. And their "unfinished business with the bureau" is kinda a cool way to make a fic. Reviews are welcome! No flames.


	5. The Lead

A/N: It's that time of the week again. And no, I'm not talking about the time where I go on a rant about being the only friggin' McKate shipper on the site. (Seriously people there's got to be at least one other shipper of this pairing out there... anyone?) Anyway, as usual, new chapter, disclaimer, it's all here.

Disclaimer: Okay, so all characters of the NCIS universe are copyright of... whoever owns them. Jericho is copyright of Atari. Enjoy.

- Chapter 5 -

Timothy McGee gently stretched for the silver doorknob that poked out of the front door of Tim's apartment. "C'mon." He fumbled with his keys, finally resulting in a _click_. "Yes!"

He opened the door into his small apartment. Money from his sequel book had given him an opportunity to gather a decent amount of furniture for his home. (With some help from Kate.) He originally planned on getting a new apartment all together. Maybe one closer to work. (Closer to Caitlin's own home, though he would never admit it.) But she encouraged him that his current home wasn't bad, it just needed something to fill it up.

He slowly opened the door, allowing Agent Todd to breeze through. "Thanks."

Tim reached over and dropped the his Sig-Sauer, and the Jericho on the kitchen table. Next to an empty carton of Chinese food.

"Want a drink?" He asked innocently, as Kate fell back onto his bed.

"No." She called back.

He got himself a can of cola, trying to prevent from drinking alcohol recently. He walked back to his bed, and leaned against the nearby wall. McGee saw her watching the television up on his wall. He approached the bed and crawled onto it, laying next to her.

And like this they remained, for a good long while. Until Tim grew bored of whatever was on FOX, or the Discovery Channel. He sighed, and turned on his side to face her. "Feel like doing anything besides watching TV?"

She smirked. "I'm just tired. We can go out if you want though."

"Hey," He began, "If you feel like staying in, that's perfectly fine with me. We can do something some other day." He felt his eyes close slightly as he tried to continue gazing at her.

"Drowsy?" He heard her ask.

He stifled a yawn and nodded. "I just can't believe this is really happening." He turned to face upward, staring at the ceiling.

She nodded. "Well, it's like your friend Collins said. This could be your second chance."

"I guess, I'm just worried about..."

"Me?"

Tim turned to her and nodded glumly.

Kate smirked, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"Of course. That's one of the reasons I'm so attracted to you." He stopped to ponder his words. "Which seems to be odd considering everyone thinks I have self-esteem issues."

Caitlin nodded. "Not really issues, but you've got to give yourself credit at times. You've caught your fair share of criminals at this job." She said hopefully. "Well... except-"

"Jericho."

She kicked herself in her mind. "Hey, that was in the FBI. That doesn't count."

He sighed quietly and nodded. "Whatever, I really could care less about Jericho right now." He said. "I've got a beautiful woman in my bed, and you're asking be to piss about over men I don't know?"

She chuckled at this and grinned. "Yeah, just don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry... I'm too tired." He said. He curled up to face the ceiling again, quietly kicking off his shoes. He let his eyelids fall as he felt an arm come around him.

Together, they fell asleep like this. It wasn't until many hours later, thirty minutes after the sun rose, that Timothy woke up. He found Caitlin and himself under the sheets, holding each other as close as they could. He rubbed his cloudy eyes to see if he was hallucinating. Of course, then he remembered the past month and smiled. Gently slipping out of her grip, he shed the covers and realized that the usual suit and tie from yesterday was still on him. Stiff and uncomfortable. "Shit."

He turned and shook his sleeping darling. "Kate, c'mon. It's six thirty, we have to be at work by seven." He sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder again, and gently shook her. "Kate, come on..." He groaned and threw his head down. "Damnit. Why do you always do this?" He asked, referring to the time when he had arrived to drive her to work, only to discover she was still asleep and he was left pounding away at the door. (And act which earned him various odd gazes from her neighbors.)

"I hate to do this, just to get you up, but here goes." He took a deep breath, and moved his mouth over hers, kissing her gently. But over course, almost immediately he felt her deepen it, only to have it ended by Tim. "You were up all along weren't you?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah." She threw the covers off and got up. "What's wrong with you? I'm not a good kisser?"

"No, I just don't prefer to kiss you just to wake you up in the morning." He said. "Besides, if you wanted one that bad, all you had to do was ask."

She smirked. "Is that an offer?"

McGee smiled and shrugged. "Depends."

"On?"

"Weather or not Gibbs kills us for being late." He quipped.

- NCIS Bullpen -

Kate and Tim quietly slipped in while Gibbs was in the MTAC conversing with the director. McGee quickly booted up his computer and looked over.

"Where's Gibbs?" He asked.

Tony shrugged. "Talking to the director." But he gave each a long stare and grinned. "So Katie, what's the deal with wearing yesterday's clothes? Slumming it with the computer geeks?"

"You want me to kick your ass Tony?" She asked. Her offer seemed to be quite sincere.

Tony continued to make smug remarks about Caitlin and Timothy doing er... well things that shouldn't usually be discussed at a workplace. Kate was just about to crack, until she thought of something that would immediately turn the tables.

Kate stood up, and walked briskly past Tony towards McGee's desk. She spun around and took a seat on the top.

Tim stopped what he was doing and craned his neck, to face her. "Yes Agent Todd?" He asked.

She smirked. "Let's put on a little show." She whispered. Barely audible, as McGee strained to hear. All the while, Tony was watching her curiously.

Tim shrugged, and nodded. "Okay."

Kate grinned, and grabbed McGee's collar. "Now shut up and kiss me." She forced her lips on his, who was all too accepting to her proposition as she crawled off the desk, straight into his lap.

DiNozzo's pupils shrank as he watched their performance. What the hell did she think she was doing? Gibbs was going to blow his top! And she looked like she barely cared. He began to think he was going lightheaded.

Other passing agents shared in Tony's reaction, some of them even going so far as to shout a "Whoohoo!" To which Tony replied disgustingly.

She got on her feet again, and pushed McGee's chair against the wall. Just an inch past would fully block Tony's view. "Get ready." She whispered quietly.

"For what?" Was McGee's only response.

Kate let out a long, hushed moan _just_loud enough for DiNozzo's sick ears to pick up. The man's jaw dropped as he dry heaved over the waste basket.

Gibbs began to come down the stairs leading to the MTAC, and Kate released McGee, winking at him slyly. Tim straightened his tie and smirked. Damn, he was in love!

Agent Todd took a seat at her desk innocently, as Gibbs tossed an empty coffee into his own wastebasket. He took his own seat and looked over at Tony's desk.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?" He asked.

Anthony looked up, and shook his head unbelievably. "I... I'm going to the bathroom, to slit my wrists." He stood up and staggered off for the men's bathroom.

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he has the flu?" Kate suggested. "Or Newcastle disease."

Gibbs grabbed a few dollars from his wallet, planning to get a second coffee. "Isn't Newcastle a virus only effecting chickens or poultry?"

Kate looked up from her desk and nodded, seeing no problem with her theory.

McGee chuckled at his desk, which Gibbs noted. "So boss, what took you so long?"

"Your friend called. Wanted to see if you could come out to play." Jethro said, starting for the stairwell to purchase his coffee.

"What?" McGee asked. "Jericho? He called the you and the director?"

Gibbs turned and nodded.

McGee looked down and grabbed his Sig. He stood and started for the elevator. Kate went after him quickly, while Gibbs passed through the doors.

Tony returned from the bathroom as the elevator door closed, groping his stomach, and looking around the near empty squadroom. Wincing, he looked around. "Oh please tell me they're not having a quickie under their desks."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. The next episode will feature a little more action if anyone has been waiting for a little excitement. (And no I don't mean... that... kind of excitement.) Review as usual.


	6. The Escape

A/N: Good news everyone! My internet, _finally _back on. So I can continue updating. Now since I was on a weekly schedule, I probably owe the few readers I have quite a few chapters. Unfortunately, this one will have to do for now. Try to enjoy.

Disclaimer: As usual, I own none of the characters or names, or any of that crap. I pretty much own nothing.

- Chapter 6 -

McGee bound across the parking garage, running for his car as fast as he could. Kate tried to follow behind him, straining to keep up.

Tim finally reached his destination, and opened the driver's side door of his car. He reached across and popped open the glove compartment. Kate finally caught up, and slowed down. (However still maintaining a quick jog.)

"Tim!" She called. "Tim come on! Slow down."

His fingers closed around the black grip of his weapon and he pulled it out. With his left hand he reached for the clip beside it. He looked up as the passenger's side door opened up, and she climbed in.

Once the gun was loaded, he shoved it into a second shoulder holster he was wearing under his suit jacket. Finally arming himself with his Jericho he climbed in completely. He shut the door as Kate sat next to him. He placed his hands on the steering wheel, only to squeeze his fingers around it.

Kate looked over and gave him a helpful nod. "We get there, I'll be right behind you."

McGee nodded and started the car. "Where did they trace the call to anyway?"

"You know Tim, Gibbs never said they were successful in tracing the call."

"I don't care! If I have to search a fifty mile radius, I will. I want this bastard either arrested... or dead." He said, pulling the car out into the street.

She smirked. She had never seen Tim like this before. He was so... dedicated. Sure he seemed a little angry or flustered, but it was something new. Agent Todd always liked new. "Hey, if you need a character witness..."

McGee looked over at her and swallowed. The car stopped as they came to a red light. "Thanks." He said, losing this furious glow. The old Tim was back, and he smiled. "I love you, I ever tell you that?"

"It came up once or twice." She said. "And don't worry. I'll make sure I don't do anything hasty. Jericho's your kill." Kate smiled over at him and patted her own P226. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for any of his cronies."

McGee grinned, that was the Kate he knew. The one he _really_fell in love with. Give her a gun, she could take care of herself. Perhaps because it was such a refreshing change of pace. It was nice not to have to babysit some foolish cheerleader. He honestly didn't know how DiNozzo could put up with it every time he had a date. Thought maybe it had something to do with the fact that DiNozzo always want maybe a week long fling, and Tim wouldn't mind something long-term.

Ha! He never thought of it like that. Big bad DiNozzo was afraid of an itty-bitty ten letter word. Commitment!

- Alexandria City Government: Vehicle Impounding Yard -

McGee brought his car to a stop across the street from the gate leading into a local impound yard. The buzz of cars on the above highway was like white noise. Tim and Kate started across to where they Nick crouched near the chain fence.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing here?" McGee asked, crouching beside him while Kate did the same.

"Ah, hello Timothy." He greeted, disregarding that his gun was drawn and he was on his knees. "I've been waiting for you. I know how much you want to catch Jericho, so I refrained from heading in until you got here."

Tim drew his SIGARMS and held it downward. "Great, can we head in now?"

"Come now Tim, ladies first." He said kindly.

Kate smirked and shrugged. "No skin off my bones." She started towards the fence, as she quickly climbed and jumped over to the other side. The guys were close behind her.

"Okay, so no one's listening Timothy." He said. "Are you screwing her?"

McGee gave him a soft punch in the shoulder once they arrived behind Kate. "You sound like Tony." He said. "Well, we are a couple I guess. But we haven't done..."

"Sure..."

"You know, you're starting to remind me of the good old days, 'Slick Nick'." McGee thought aloud.

Nick chuckled. "Well there was a reason they were called the _good_ old days."

McGee joined with a soft laugh. "Still fighting off the ladies with a stick?"

Collins sighed. "Uh... currently... no. For once you're beating me in that area. Kate, was it?"

"Yes." Said the woman, as they caught up with her hiding behind a set of empty oil drums. "But that's Caitlin Todd to you." She shot Tim a glance.

"Playing your own little games of cops and robbers eh?" Nick asked. He snickered. "Relax, I'm kidding. I'm not that perverted."

Kate smirked. "I only wish Tony was more like you."

The trio took up position behind the drums, remaining unseen. "There's dozens of pricks around here!" McGee exclaimed.

"Timothy... look."

Tim switched his gaze to another direction, where he saw something that almost made him jump for joy. "Kate there, that's him." He said, pointing over to a man wearing a black trenchcoat, tinted shades, and a white dress shirt with a black tie. The man who had killed both Petty Officer Rafferty and Warrant Officer Carter. Washington's go-to, high society, hired gun. Jericho.

They watched the scene as it unfolded before them. There were five eighteen wheeler trucks lining the yard, and two top-of-the-line vehicles were being loaded into each of them. Plenty of suspects were guarding the area, and Jericho was overseeing the load.

"Right mate, how are we going to go about this?" Nick asked the two. "By the looks of things, they've got automatic weapons."

McGee looked over. "I say we take out who we can, and I'll go after Jericho." He turned to Nick. "See if you can get the cars out of those trucks."

Nick nodded, and peeked over the top of the drums. He raised the P228 and waited. "Just say the word mate."

Tim nodded. He stood up, slipping out unseen and ran over to a cab with no container hooked up to the back. He crouched behind one of the back wheels, and turned to face them. He counted off seconds with his fingers.

Five... four... three... two... one...

Nick and Kate raised their weapons, remaining crouched behind the drums. They each blasted a barrage of nine milimeter mayhem upon the men, and received fire from Hecklar and Koch sub machine guns and AK-47 rifles.

"Hey!" Screamed McGee, raising his own SIG. "Stop shooting my friends!"

Jericho smirked and turned as one of his little friends tossed him his sawed-off. He fished through his pockets, taking out two shotgun slugs. Before long, his weapon was raised. "Timothy McGee." He muttered. "Right on time."

McGee ducked and reloaded his P226 as he felt two slugs strike the side of the trucker cab. "Damnit! I always hated that thing!"

Nick and Kate proved to be good shooters together, they successfully took down three of the seven men swarming the area. Before long, that three dead men turned to a four. McGee had two, but was constantly ducking to avoid his flesh from being torn apart by shotgun slugs.

Tim put away the SIGARMS and took out his own Jericho pistol. He climbed over the empty platform and ran across to the now empty lot. Empty... that couln't be. He looked around frantically. No one was there! Jericho... he was gone! He lowered his Israili Military Industries pistol and sighed. He heard Kate and Nick coming up behind him. "I can't believe it!" He muttered. "He's gone."

Kate consoled him, while Nick looked confused. And unfortunately, their peace and quiet didn't last long. There was a loud blaring, and the five eighteen wheelers burst out of their parking spots, trying to crush poor McGee in the process.

He jumped out of the way, and turned to shoot out the tires as he saw the truck with Jericho in it. "No! Damnit!" All five started for the gate leading out onto the streets, and he growled.

"Aaah! Shit!" He screamed, throwing his pistol on the ground.

The three stood there, watching as the trucks escaped from view. They were going to look pretty foolish walking back to the bullpen empty-handed.


	7. The Trap

A/N: Hey, I'm not disappearing again. So here's chapter 7. Hope you all like it. Things are going to start heating up from here on out. The events leading up to the climax will soon be set in motion.

Disclaimer: So yeah, I don't own any characters of the story... not even Nick Collins. Damn... anyway, please enjoy! Or try to at least...

- Chapter 7 -

Timothy McGee went home at the end of the day, tired and disappointed. Jericho had slipped through his fingers yet again, and he offloaded three shots from his 941 pistol. He still had twelve rounds left in the clip. And, no matter how much he tried to deny it, Kate _insisted _on crashing at his place again. (This time bringing some spare clothes.)

"Damnit, I can't believe I screwed it up again!" He said, throwing his handguns onto the kitchen table as usual. "What if I never get another chance? You know he's going to keep killing people until the deal is over."

Kate sighed. "Oh relax Tim, it's getting a little old. I'm sure you'll get another chance."

McGee nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He mumbled. "Sorry, about dragging you into this whole thing... really."

"No problem... just don't be so hard on yourself about it." She said as she moved her hands up to his shoulders. "Besides, there are more important things in this world, aren't there?"

"Sure, I could think of one right now." He turned, sweeping her up bridal style, started for his bedroom. "Hungry?"

Caitlin smirked, holding his face. "Sure, what's on the menu?"

"I have absolutely no idea." He said, placing her on the bed exactly as she had been the previous night. "Just let me go to the bathroom first."

"Kay'."

McGee found his way quickly to the bathroom, where he pulled the door shut behind him. Rather that actually going to the bathroom, he simply looked in the mirror and sighed. He loosened his tie and leaned down, turning the sink on. After flushed some water over his face, he rubbed his eyes and stopped. There was a low muffled crashing noise. "Kate... you alright?"

There was a moment before he got his answer, which he wasn't to satisfied with.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He dried his hands and exited the room, heading back through the door.

He didn't get very far.

The second Tim entered his bedroom, he was nearly blindsided. Taking a blow from the grip of a pistol straight in his temple. McGee dropped to his knees and tried to crawl forward. It was not long at all before two black shoes appeared before him. His eyes traveled up the legs, and up to the face of the man. It couldn't be... Jericho.

"Remember me?" He asked. "I remember you. You're the agent, I'm the guy who said I'd find you."

McGee scrambled to his feet and glared at him. His eyes, they just screamed, "How did you find me?".

Jericho smirked, and held up McGee's own 941. "There's a tracker in the clip." He pulled the magazine out from the bottom of the gun's grip and showed McGee, before sliding it back in.

He took a step to the right, and showed Tim the scene behind him. Two men were holding Kate, gagged and watching helplessly.

"You piece of shit!" Tim shouted, reaching for Jericho's throat. The man shoved him off and smacked him in the back of the head with the pistol.

The poor man dropped to the ground, and the world grew fuzzy.

When Timothy McGee awoke, he rubbed the back of his head, and felt the nasty bruise on his noggin. He wondered for a moment why he had such a splitting headache, and looked around his bedroom. Seeing the messy sheets on his bed, and an empty pistol before him, his eyes went wide with horror, as memories came rushing back to his mind. "Kate... no..." He reached for the handgun and looked around. There was an empty clip next to him, no rounds left in it. "Shit..."

- NCIS Bullpen -

Tim burst into the near-empty squad room the second the elevator doors cracked open and made a sprint towards Gibbs' desk. "Boss!" He yelled. "Boss... how many rounds do you have in your gun?"

"Fifteen rou-"

"Give me one... just one. Please."

Nick saw Tim tear through the room and took a sip of his cup of coffee. He could see why Gibbs couldn't function without these things. Damn, they were good. "Mate!" McGee turned. "What's wrong?"

Tim ran a hand over his head stressfully as he turned to face his old partner. "Jericho broke into my apartment last night, he's got Kate."

"What?" Gibbs exclaimed.

Tony looked over. "What are you talking about probie? I just got a call from Kate now, she just told me she was riding in with you again."

McGee's ice cold gaze turned on Tony, as he ran across to his desk. "Call her again! Now!" He turned to Gibbs. "Trace the call as soon as it comes in!"

Jethro shook his head. "Now just wait McGee. You can't-"

"I don't care, about your damn rules anymore Gibbs! Me and Kate were together. We have been for a month or so now." He paused. "And that bastarad's kidnapped her! You might not care about her like I do, but she is your _friend_, so if you're not going to help me, then just stay out of my way!" He took a few deep breaths and looked down at his feet.

Tony went wide-eyed in awe. No one, not even himself, had ever found the guts to blow up on Gibbs like that. Absolutely no one. Maybe Ducky, but regardless. He was truly stunned.

"Nick, I need some nine mil rounds. Jericho emptied the clip I had for the 941, and stole my SIG." He ordered.

Collins nodded and reached for his P228. Tony smirked.

"Yeah, figures probie would lose his gun sooner or later. You still have your badge? Or did you get that at Chucky Cheese?" He asked mockingly.

McGee clenched a fish, and sighed. Reaching over, he slapped the back of Tony's head broadly and gave him a stern look. "One more remark, and I swear I'll shove sausages down your throat, and starving dogs up your ass!" He studied Tony for a long time, like a lion waiting to pounce. "What the hell are you doing? Call Kate's cell!"

A clip came hurling towards McGee from Nick. He caught it, and poured the 9x19 parabellum rounds into the small box magazine of his Jericho. He loaded the box magazine into the grip and racked the slide.

Tony was already calling Caitlin's cell phone. There was a ringing that seemed to go on forever, before anyone picked up. "Kate! Is that you? Are you there?"

McGee turned to face Tony

"I'm sorry, miss Todd is unavailable right now. I can take a message... from Timothy McGee only. Put him on, will you Tony?" He sighed and extended the phone.

"He uh... wants you."

Tim swallowed hard and took the phone. "Jericho." He said. "Listen here, you lay a finger on her and I'll-"

"Look I'm on a tight schedule, so I'm going to screw the small talk." He said. "I really don't care weather or not miss Todd lives or dies. But if you _do _want to see her alive again, then I want what you took from Rafferty's home."

McGee was puzzled. The only thing that Kate and him took from the petty officers house was his car, to be searched for evidence. That was still in the NCIS lock-up, he could hand that over to Jericho no problem.

The key word... "could".

He wasn't about to hand over an expensive sports car so Jericho could throw it out for his buyers, whoever in hell they were, to take the bait and drop down a small mountain of currency that he would use to kill and steal some more.

On the other hand, he also wasn't about to allow the most interesting, beautiful woman he had ever loved (and had loved him back for that matter) end up as another meaningless victim to the psychopath.

"Alright... I can get you the damned car but... just don't hurt her." McGee said, trying to negotiate.

"Very well, drop the car off at the depot off 14th street northeast." Jericho said. "Then we can all sit down and have a little chat."

- End Chapter 7 -

A/N: OoOoOoOoh... Kate's been kidnapped, Jericho's got his trump card, does McGee have a chance to get her back? Probably, or this story wouldn't have much of a point. Next chapter soon.


	8. The Shootout

A/N: Well folks, it's here! The second-last chapter of Destiny. Hopefully, you all won't hate it... that badly.

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. Nothing ever will change. I don't own any of the characters in this story, and I'm willing to be none of my readers do either. So instead of wondering how you can sue me for copyright fraud, just read, and try to enjoy

- Chapter 8 -

A bright red Ferrari rolled into the vast parking lot of Scoe Associates Depo in the middle of the night. The headlights searched their way across the parking lot, falling upon a group of men standing in a darkened corner on the western side. Timothy McGee eyed them all as he pulled it into a small parking spot. He quickly killed the lights and got out. His Israili Military Industries Jericho had a fresh batch of rounds inside the box magazine, and Tim quickly pulled out the silver keys. Throwing the door shut, he looked over.

Among the blundering heavies was the feared Jericho, who studied McGee's every move with interest. "The keys, Timothy."

"You want these keys... you produce Kate... now!" He retorted.

Rolling his eyes under his shades, Jericho turned and ordered his men to bring the woman forth. She looked a little flustered, and tired out... but unhurt. "Alright now Timothy... give me the damned keys now!"

McGee frowned, and threw the metal across to the man. "Catch dickhead."

Jericho caught the keys with his gloved hand, and smirked. Tucking them away in his jacket pocket, he continued to give Tim that ominous glare. "You didn't actually think I would play ball did you?" He asked. Immediately came the sound of cocking weapons and automatic rifles being trained on McGee.

Tim looked down, and smirked. He brought his eys to face Jericho again. "No. What about me?"

Behind him, the four high beams of two cars flashed on as Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped into the light, accompanied by Anthony DiNozzo. Both had their SIGARMS drawn.

Nicholas Collins approached from the east, walking slowly into the light. His P228 was loaded, and the safety was off.

Jericho looked around the circle of agents facing him and his men down. He growled silently, and cursed Timothy under his breath. In a swift movement, he took out his ruthless sawed-off, as one of the grunts shoved Kate onto her knees. The man brought his weapon against the woman's head. "Back off now... all of you."

When the agents all showed no sign of obeying his orders, he snarled, and pulled back the hammer on his weapon. "Now! Agents!"

Tim's eyes glimmered with fear, and very reluctantly, he took a step back. But under no circumstances was he about to leave Kate there. He raised the Jericho, and had it squarely aimed between the man's eyes.

Gibbs raised his P226, along with Tony. Nick's own SIG found it's way to face one of Jericho's muscle.

"Give it up 'Jericho'. You're surrounded." Jethro said.

At that moment, what must have been twenty emotions blew across Jericho's face. Anger, fear, worry, surprise, denial, frustration. He was rapidly losing control of the situation. Damn them all, they were getting to him!

Then a shot resonated, from someone's gun, and all hell broke lose. Bullets began to rip the air in all directions. The red sports car was reduced to an ugly mess of charred, twisted metal as rounds from several automatic weapons tore the frame into shreds. Tim grasped his own pistol with both hands and blasted three shots in Jericho's direction.

Gibbs ran forward, taking cover behind Rafferty's Ferrari and killed one of the goons. Tony ran forward into the mess, blowing rounds off his own gun.

Nick took to the chase, following McGee as they persued Jericho across the parking lot. He was heading for the offices, trying to escape. "Freeze, you piece of shit!" Screamed Collins, shooting off four rounds from his P228. Of course Jericho kept going, with Kate being dragged behind him. "Damnit! They never, ever freeze!"

But suddenly, Nick tripped over a speed bump, and hit the ground hard while Jericho burst through the door of the office sector, with McGee close on his heels.

Inside, McGee looked around. There were cubicles lining the left of this large hallway. Jericho was nowhere to be found, but Kate's angry muffled screames reverberated off the glass walls of the tiny offices. McGee strafed slowly to his right, progressing down the hallway scanning them each. She wasn't in any of them, and he cursed the moment he accepted the case years ago when he was in the FBI.

There was a set of stairs at the end of the hallway, that lead up to the left side of the building. At the top, it was the same set up, with larger "rooms" replacing the lines of cubicles.

"Come on Timothy... you wouldn't want anything to happen to miss Todd would you?" Came that sickly voice, from a heartless villain. "I can tell you from experience, she's quite the keeper..."

Tim felt an unexplainable rage build up inside him as he kicked in the doors of one of the small offices. Closing in on the last one, he kicked it open.

Jericho was seated in the black office chair, Kate struggling on his lap with his left arm securing her, and his beloved sawed-off safely in his right hand.

McGee screamed in a blind rage, and raced forward, grabbing his right hand. He used all of his strength, and cracked Jericho's wrist against the edge of the desk behind him. He dropped the sawed-off, while Kate got to her feet. Finally with Jericho disarmed, Tim gripped his pistol tightly, and brought the bottom of it cracking into his lower jaw.

Jericho gasped in pain, and fell out of the chair, which slid onto it's side. He came down hard on the concrete floor of this little office-esque room and backed himself up against the desk. He was trying to apply pressure to his hand, numbing the pain as he looked up helplessly at McGee.

Tim kicked the sawed-off through the open door and turned to Kate. He reached out, and took the edge of the duct tape covering her mouth and slowly took it off.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow... McGeeeee..." She whined as he quickened the pace and threw the flimsy piece of tape to the ground. Taking a deep breath she looked up and grinned ear-to-ear. "Oh! I'm so glad to see you again!" She reached up and kissed him in greeting. Parting, she hugged him tightly and sighed.

However, her bliss was short-lived. She gently brushed past Tim, and approached the fallen Jericho. "You... bitch!" She rapidly (and repeatedly) brought her foot against his shin as he groaned painfully.

Finally finishing up with him, she backed away. Looking up at McGee, the two locked in their gazes for a five, long seconds. She gave him a slight nod, which he returned. He looked down at his pistol, and pulled on the slide again, chambering one more round. He levelled the weapon with Jericho's head, who's breathing steadied.

So this... this was it. Timothy McGee's own moment of undeniable truth. The one moment he had been craving, longing for for over two long years. The man's cracked shades found themselves staring down the barrel of Tim's Jericho 941, as he took a few deep breaths. His index finger moved in between the trigger and the trigger guard. His finger tensed, and waited. Three... two... one...

One...

There was no loud "bang". No splash of blood or a sickly groaning of a dying human. Jericho looked up with bewilderment etched on his face.

He... couldn't do it. No! Damnation! The moment he had wanted _so_ bad! Total victory was waiting for him. Why the hell couldn't he do it?

"Damn you!" Tim growled, lowering his gun. "I can't... I just..." His eyes drifted to the floor.

Kate nodded, and stepped in front of him. "Hey, that's nothing! Tim, you're no murderer." She said, with a warm smile on her face. Her loving features reassured him. "It means you're a good person. This... 'Jericho', he's pathetic. But you have compassion. That's why I love you in the first place."

Tim's eyes closed as he faced down the ground. He looked ready to cry. "Thank you..." He said.

The two embraced, and held each other close. "I love you..." He said, his voice drifting to her ear.

"Me too... come on, for all we know Gibbs and the guys might need some back-up." She said, he smiled that lovable McGee smile and they started back through the door, turning their backs to the deplorable human being.

Jericho couldn't believe this. All his planning. His care theft outfit was ruinned, he would be imprisoned, it was all over and his own nemisis was hugging ang kissing his girlfriend. What in the hell was this?

As they turned their backs to him, he growled, and reached for an inner pocket in his trenchcoat. Withdrawing a COP .357 magnum derringer, her raised it up at McGee.

"Mistake..." He murmured.

McGee turned in place, he saw Jericho's derringer and levelled his Israili Military Industries with the man's head. The two men both got their targets, and the destined blast of their pistols at the same moment shook the earth.

- End of Chapter 8 -

A/N: So what happened? Did McGee die? Did Jericho die? Who died? Who's alive? Is anyone alive? What of Kate, and the rest of the team. Will criminals ever freeze when ordered to. All these questions and less might be answered, if I ever come around to updating the ending... ... ... R&R!


	9. The End

A/N: Well folks, I figured I'd finish this baby off soon. Before I end up not updating the ending for another six months or so! Here it is, hope you all enjoy this conclusion to Destiny. I've got friends bugging me for a sequel. Personally, I think it's a little too soon to be talking about a sequel to a fic half the internet doesn't even know exists, and three quarters don't even feel like reading. But, I'll let you all decide that. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. NCIS characters still belong to whoever produces that show, Jericho is Atari's, Nick Collins belongs to Team Soho but I doubt even they remember which one of their games he's from.

- Chapter 9 -

The George Washington University Hospital housed Special Agent Timothy McGee. Who, at the moment, was the most honored and famed name in federal and naval law-enforcement. Public news stations everywhere were covering his brave story. The downfall of tyrannical criminal Jericho, the kidnapping and rescue of the woman in his life, and the teamwork in the retrieval of over forty sports and luxury cars. Needless to say, Tim McGee felt pretty happy with himself.

See, Timothy had escaped almost certain death. In what was nothing short of a western draw shootout, Tim had proven his mettle for once and for all.

- Flashback -

As they turned their backs to him, he growled, and reached for an inner pocket in his trenchcoat. Withdrawing a COP .357 magnum derringer, her raised it up at McGee.

"Mistake..." He murmured.

McGee turned in place, he saw Jericho's derringer and levelled his Israili Military Industries with the man's head. The two men both got their targets, and the destined blast of their pistols at the same moment shook the earth.

The bullet from Jericho's derringer rocketed forward out of one of the four barrels in his powerful weapon, and tore the flesh in Tim's left arm, fracturing the bone inside.

But McGee's eagle eyes sent a bullet of his own blasting through the air. The single round struck Jericho square in the chest, piercing his blackened heart.

At that moment, Jericho died instantly. Tim fell back against the part of the wall beside the door, wrapping his fingers around the now very bloody wound. Kate huddled up beside him, easing him to the floor, calling for help as he fell unconcious.

- End Flashback -

When Tim awoke, he was alone in a tiny cramped room with an open window. Chilled brisk air blew in, soothing McGee's sore muscles, and distracting him from the absolutely disgusting color scheme in the walls.

It was not long before the door opened, and Tim expected to see another doctor coming to poke him with more needles. Instead, he was met with... a more pleasant surprise.

"Hey Nick..." Tim groaned, turning his head to face the man.

"Hey Timo- Tim... how you holding up?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I hear you did a really good job back at the depo. Congrats mate."

Tim grinned weakly. "Thanks, but come on. It's a victory for us both. You, and me... mate. Jericho's gone, he's not going to be killing or stealing any more."

Nick nodded, and his mouth slowly transformed itself to a broad smile. "You're right." He found himself standing at McGee's bedside. He gave him a soft tap on the good arm with his fist. "You did good Tim."

"Thanks." McGee replied.

Nick looked ready to leave, but stopped. Looking down at the fabric of McGee's bed, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out for few seconds. "You know, word on the street is, Jericho had a sockpile of stolen cars he was looking to offload. Some say it's worth more than a million dollars.

McGee chuckled. "Oh really?

"Yeah mate. Someone could make a real name for himself if he found it." Nick said, with heightened eyebrows. "Well, I'll see you around." He started for the door,

"Hey 'Slick Nick'!"

The man turned, and raised his eyebrows in query.

McGee smirked. "Don't be a stranger mate."

Collins returned the smirk, and gave small salute-type gesture. "See ya' around?"

"Definately."

Nick finally left, disappearing from the room. The door slowly swung shut, but was stopped mid-way and re-opened.

"Kate!"

The woman came in from the operating room and wrapped her arms around the injured man. It hurt his arm, sure, but he really didn't care. After the whole ordeal, he was glad to have her back. "Hey Tim!"

He looked up at her, the same lovable, silly grin on his face. He strained to sit up and face her eye-to-eye, but fell back downward. "I can't believe you're alright."

"Hey, I told you everything would be fine didn't I?" She smiled, and claimed the seat at his bedside. "How's the arm?"

He shrugged. "Most times, it either hurts like hell, or I can't feel it at all." He replied. "Is Gibbs buying the story?"

She nodded. "He's definately siding with you for now, but he also said that after you get out of the hospital and on your feet, you're a dead man." She said.

He smirked. "To hell with him and my 'being a dead man'. I've got you. That's plenty good enough for me."

She smiled, placing a hand on his. She gave it a gentle squeeze of re-assurance.

And they spent the rest of the day, the rest of the night, talking... hugging... just being with each other. It was sure as hell good enough for him.

Plenty good enough for him...

- End of Story -

A/N: And so, that's where we end our story. I hope you all found the time you spent reading this not wasteful, but somewhat enjoyable. You probably won't see a sequel anytime soon, if ever, but that doesn't mean I won't upload more stories. So if for some odd reason you liked this, check up every now and then. You never know what kind of crap I'll have out. So... with that said... stop reading and review!


End file.
